Untouchables
by iwannabelikeMAX
Summary: Miranda thought she could be normal, as normal as any elf living in the human world can be, but come her 16th birthday, she will find out how wrong she was. At her new school she will become what she was ment to be: a new kind of animal. Original FanFic!
1. Forward The Prophecy

this is my forward and it's supposed to give you guys an insite into the whole story so I hope you like it!

* * *

_They are the Untouchables, the elite of the Whispers, the heirs of the old families and their legacy. It is their job to fight the Disappears, the leaders of the Smokers and their greatest enemy. For centuries they will sit in silence just as the Smokers, waiting for the time when their enemy will spring from the dark and wreak havoc on the human world. When that day comes, the Untouchables will be there to stand in their way._

From a prophecy made in 1800 A.D. by the seer of Iskar, the Elfish city

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, review if you want more!


	2. Birth

SO this is the begining of Miranda and her brother Alexander. a little weak if you ask me but i serves its purpose.

* * *

The figures of two elves, tall and graceful, ran down a corridor to the infirmary. One, a fair skinned male with light hair, wore a loose tunic and breeches; the typical practice uniform of a student at the Academy. The other, a dark haired and pale skinned female, wore a long blue maternity dress that flowed behind her as she ran a her steady pace, stopping only to hold her protruding stomach. The first thing anyone could notice about them was that they were not normal elves, the kind you see in the movies, but strong yet fragile looking creatures with fierce eyes and sharp, hostile features. Their beauty, however, was only intensified by their wild but graceful appearance. Their ears were like any other humans and their hair was fair and silky as it whipped behind them. Of course they were not the only elves like this; that was the way their race was, beautiful and deadly.

"Marcus!" Isabel whined. "I can't hold it any longer! I need a nurse, now!"

"I know, I know. I'll carry you if you like," Marcus said, keeping pace with her.

"It's to slow…" Her voice trailed off as she stopped to breathe and put a hand to her belly.

"Too bad, honey, I'm carrying you." Marcus knelt to pick up his wife and ran full blast down the hall. Within seconds he was outside the heavy wooden doors of the Academy's infirmary.

"Open up! Please! We need a mage, a nurse, anyone!" He cried at the door until it opened and a small woman ushered them in.

She directed Marcus to a free bed and hurried off to fetch the maternity mage. He set Isabel down on the clean white linens and brushed the hair from her sweat soaked face.

"It's all going to be ok, don't worry, you're strong and this baby is much smaller than it feels," Marcus whispered in her ear as the mage and nurses bustled about getting ready for the new baby.

Once they were all settled in for the birth, the mage placed her hands on Isabel's bulging stomach. The ache in her sides eased and she lost all feeling below her neck and she had to look down to make sure her body was still there.

Hours later the mage announced that she saw the baby's head. "Two hard pushes, dearie, just two," the round little mage said form the end of the bed. Even though here body was numb, Isabel's face was red with effort and she let out a tiny whimper of pain. The baby boy the cleaned and wrapped then placed in Isabel's arms. The mage who was standing by to check the baby's health placed her hands on Isabel's stomach again, sucking the feeling of nothingness from the woman's body. A small frown crossed her face but no one noticed.

Marcus held Isabel's hand as they looked at the baby's piercing blue eyes. Isabel held the baby boy close to her chest, treasuring the faint beat of his heart.

"Dearie we have a problem," the nurse said, looking down at Isabel, the mage at her side.

"What is it?" Isabel asked, squeezing her husbands hand tighter.

"We've got another one."

"Another what?" Marcus asked, returning his wife's strengthened grip.

"You were carrying twins miss, but I've just noticed it," the mage said quietly.

"What?" Isabel almost screamed, panic gripping her heart. She passed the boy off to a nurse. "The mage said there was only one! That was only a week ago how is there another? We can't handle two, not at the same time."

"It's fine, miss, we'll get it out, then we can decide what to do with it. You needn't take it with you, if you don't want the thing," the nursing mage said, a touch of sympathy in her voice, concern on her face.

"We'll decide later," Marcus said, covering his wife's mouth with a strong and confident hand.

"Fine, just get it out of me." Isabel said pulling her husband's hand away. She closed her eyes and lay back in the bed.

Two hours later, Isabel was woken as a healer in a grey and green suit came in, banging the door behind him. In his arms was a small bundle, thrashing around like a trapped animal.

"What's in that bundle?" Isabel demanded as the man walked past her bed to another part of the infirmary.

"Just a baby, miss, for the healers," the man replied, stopping to bow to the lady and her husband.

"Then why is it squirming like that?"

"Well, miss, it's a baby _dragon_. Ave to keep it from getting away, nd this is the only way," the man said, coming over and unwrapping a small bit of the dragon's blanket for Isabel to see. "It's too small to stay with its mother; she'll crush it 'fore long."

Isabel looked at the dragon tenderly; it was a light green with deep colored spikes and shadows around its nose and on the tips of its ears. The same forest green covered the bones on its wings while the membrane between them was a translucent sage. The one paw that peaked out from the blankets was adorned with silver talons.

"Excuse me miss, but the baby's coming', do you want to be numbed again?" asked the nurse from the end of the bed but Isabel shook her head. The man holding the dragon started as he realized why Isabel was on the bed, but being a healer he set the dragon down to help the nurse. "I'll need y' to push a few times. On three then, one, two, three." The nurse said, frowning when nothing more happened.

With a flourish the baby dragon wriggled out of its wrappings and jumped onto the bed next to Isabel. The man rushed to pick up the dragon but Isabel was faster, she threw out a hand to catch the man's arm. "Leave the dragon be, he isn't doing any harm."

"Well, alright, but you should know, it's a girl. She may be offended it you call 'er a boy," the man answered, moving back from the dragon as it walked to the end of the bed.

"One more push," the nurse said.

"I'll just leave the dragon with you then miss, she seems to like you quite a bit," the man said as on of the nurses shooed him away. He sauntered off to another room.

"Alright, dragon, why don't you help the nice nurse," Isabel said to the little creature.

As if it had understood her, the creature touched its nose to Isabel's stomach. The new child was caught up in a plush blanket and the nurse passed the baby girl to Isabel after she had been properly cleaned. The dragon padded up next to the new child and curled up along side her. Marcus patted her on her little head and sat next to his wife handing her the boy.

Isabel called over the nurse and asked her to fetch their oldest son, David, from the fields.

"Now we have three," Marcus said. After a pause he asked, "Will we keep the girl?" Looking at his wife then the babies with loving eyes, he took the baby boy from her arms. He held it close, fingering his hands and tickling his tummy.

Isabel was left with the girl in her arms and the dragon on her stomach. "Yes I think we will, she has something about her, something special." Just then the little girl opened her eyes to reveal two different colored irises, one green like the dragon's scales, the other pale grey, as if it were blind. Looking at the dragon she let out a little gasp, seeing the same colors in the creature's eyes. "Something very special indeed," she whispered.

"What will you name them?" the nurse asked as she came in the door, David following, covered in mud and bruises.

Marcus looked at the child in his arms. "Alexander," he said, looking into the boy's very blue eyes.

"And the girl?" inquired the nurse, turning to Isabel.

"I'll have to think about her," Isabel said, more to herself than the others. David walked over to the bed next to his mother. His five year old body jumped up and landed quietly on the linens.

"You know we'll have to leave, right? Keeping the children out of the knights way will be hard, just like with David. And you father may be back from his trip soon," Marcus said to his wife, his voice dropping at the last words.

"It would be best, my father never wanted us to have children, I think he was only tolerant of David because he could be taught to fight, the girl will be a different story. Maybe we can go to America," Isabel said gesturing to the children, "stay far out of my father's reach."

"Somewhere unpopulated, were we can let them run, especially if you passed on any of your powers to them, like you did to David."

"We'll have horses and animals for them to play with, just like here," Isabel said, her eyes taking on a dreamy haze as she imagined their new life.

Some time in the night Isabel woke, the dragon on her stomach, Alexander in his crib, Marcus in a chair, David on the bed next to her and the baby girl lying on the bed beside her. She lifted the child onto her chest and looked into its face.

"Miranda."

* * *

Hope you liked it... so now will know a few connections later in the story.

luffs!


	3. Reading

So this is the second chapter... introductions of Miranda and part of her family, Hope you like it!

Luffs 3

* * *

Chapter 2: Reading

A beam of morning sun fell across the room illuminating a long, slender girl curled tightly into a ball on her bed. She had flowing raven dark hair that swirled around her as if she were underwater and pale skin, like she had never seen the sun. She wore a black cord necklace with a green rock disk tied to it, a piece of yarn was tied around her wrist and a strip of leather twisted around her ankle. As the light crept up to meet her closed eyes she turned, hiding her face under her pale arms. As if frightened by the brightness she pulled back, blinking the sleep from her eyes; one a piercing green, the other pale gray. She yanked the curtain across the window, dulling the light to a faint glow and snuggled back into the sheets of her bed.

After a moment she seemed to comprehend something and the girl bolted upright, eyelids snapping open.

"Alex is coming home tomorrow, I have to get everything ready," she said to herself in a melodic, but sharp voice.

She sprang from bed and slipped into jeans and a loose tunic with red and turquoise embroidery; her favorite_. One more day before Alex gets back_, she thought to herself as she got ready.

"Miranda! Breakfast!" Joshua called from the kitchen.

"In a moment," Miranda yelled to her wall but not really expecting anyone to hear her.

She quietly stepped from her room and closed the door behind her, being careful not to make a sound. At the top of the stairs her wolf pup, Howl, sat wagging his tail at her. He was her rescue pup from the zoo her mom worked at, he had lost his mother.

"There's just no fooling you is there?" she whispered to him as she knelt to scoop the wiggling puppy up in her arms. He yipped and licked at her face, then nuzzled his way into the crook of her arm. Miranda stepped lightly down the stairs, almost flying to the bottom, with no sound at all. Walking into the kitchen she put Howl down and sat at the table with her father, Marcus.

"Morning, peanut," Marcus said over his paper. "Happy that Alexander is coming home tomorrow?"

"Very, I can't wait to see him again," Miranda said in a cheerful tone, a sly grin stretching across her thin face. "I've grown, two inches since he left for school."

"Like you'll ever be taller than him," Josh laughed, then stuck out his tongue. Miranda reached over and smacked his head.

"Who says I can't be taller than my twin, it's not like he's any older," Miranda argued, crossing her arms in mock poutiness. Even Isabel, her mother, couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Miranda's impersonation of Josh when he didn't get what he wanted. Soon the room was filled with the family's musical laughter, Howl whining along with them.

Isabel set a plate in front of Miranda and handed her a fork. She hurried back and got silverware and plates for the rest of the family, it was the last day of meals without Alex and everyone seemed relieved. Once Alex was home Miranda could start up her training again.

Every summer since they were ten Alex would come home from the Academy and teach Miranda all he had learned that year. The Academy was a school for specially chosen children from around the world, all were being trained to fight the Smokers when they arose from shadows in the distant corners of the world. For some time the Academy has kept them hidden, for the most part, and the humans ignorant of the world behind their own materialistic, plastic world.

Miranda was a quick learner and a good fighter so training came easily for her, five years of it had thinned her body and made her stronger than any boy in her high school class. If it weren't for the restriction on girls attending the Academy she would be going with Alex come August and would no longer need to deal with the problems of the boring bubble heads at her school.

"It's a shame the Academy won't allow girls to train with them," Isabel said then stopped. "I'm sorry," she said when she saw the look on Miranda's face.

"It's ok, I just wish you didn't do it so much, Mom." Miranda's family was unusually strong and quick, with a cat's reflexes and a horse's grace, but only her mother and Alex had some kind of a special quality that made them different from other normal humans. Isabel could see into the minds of others and Alex was a healer, able to fix scratches and breaks easily. Somehow the Gift had bypassed Miranda and left her almost normal. Magic was supposed to surface around three, according to her mother, but Miranda only got a little faster and stealthier as she grew up. When they were five Alex had convinced her that it was because their mother could only give magic to one child at a time, seeing how he was almost two hours older, Isabel had given her first born the magic. After that argument she had proceeded to beat Alex with whatever would hurt for almost two weeks until he finally apologized.

"I know but it's hard, a mother worries you know," Isabel said with a tone of innocence.

"What's there to worry about? I'm the most popular girl at school, I get good grades and I'm captain of the softball team. Besides, I would tell you if anything was wrong." Miranda said as she stared at her mother's surprisingly young looking face. They had gone over this concept so many times Miranda had lost count. "I need to go out today to get Alex's birthday present, can I have a ride to the mall?" Miranda said quickly, changing the subject. As always Alex arrived home from school the day before his and Miranda's birthday, this year they were turning sixteen and she wanted to get him something special.

"I'll drive you after I finish cleaning the kitchen," Isabel said. "Why don't you relax until then? It will be good for your nerves; you have a lot on your mind."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, go read or something," Isabel waved Miranda out of the room.

As she went, Miranda scooped up Howl and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw open the door dropping the dog onto her bed, he yipped again and curled into a ball of fluff, two electric blue eyes peering at her. Miranda sifted through her books until she found something interesting and walked back out of her room. At the top of the stairs she whistled to Howl and he came bounding into the hall, sliding on the polished wood floor. Together they descended the stairs and walked to the back yard.

Morning light flooded the lawn, making the dew on the grass shimmer like diamonds. Miranda grabbed the back of a reclining chair and dragged it to the center of the lawn. There she stretched out and opened her book, Howl jumped up and once again curled into a fluffy ball by her legs. The sun felt good against her cool skin and quickly warmed it to a cozy temperature. _Maybe I'll finally tan_, she thought with a faint smile and started into her book.

It didn't take long for Josh to find her. His eight year old self was very honed to Miranda's whereabouts and never failed to find even her most secret hiding places. Josh slipped under her arms and set his light body on Miranda's lap.

"Will you read to me?" He smiled at her as he always did when he asked this question. And as always she responded in his favor.

"What shall I read?" Miranda asked Josh, pulling him closer into a more comfortable position.

"I don't mind, what ever you're reading."

"Alright."

Almost an hour later Isabel came through the glass doors leading from the kitchen out onto the patio.

"There you are! Do you still need a ride to the mall?"

"Yup," Miranda replied in an uninterested tone.

"Ok let's go then," Isabel tapped her foot impatiently.

"Let me get my money. Josh you'll have to get up now," Miranda said when he still hadn't gotten down. He hoped off and landed lightly on the grass.

"Your getting better. Just a sec mom." Miranda ran into the house and flew up the stairs. She put the book she had been reading on the bed and grabbed her purse from the handle of her door. Howl met her at the front door.

"Sorry, you can't come Howl. They don't allow dogs in the mall, let alone wolves," she knelt and gave him a pat then turned to leave. The puppy whimpered behind her, she turned. "Stay," she held up her hand with her palm facing the wolf, he sat as she closed the door and ran to the car.

"What do you want to get Alex?" Isabel asked before she let Miranda out at the mall.

"I'm not sure, probably a nice watch or something. Whatever it is I want it to be nice." Miranda said as she got out and waved goodbye to her mother.

"What did you get your brother?" Isabel asked when Miranda climbed back into the car.

Pulling up her bags, Miranda dug through the mass of plastic and paper until she found a small paper bag. Reaching inside she drew out a pair of black leather racing gloves with the Corvette insignia on the back of the right hand.

"Oh my, how much were these?" her mother asked, fingering the fine leather.

"A hundred…" Miranda said, bowing her head.

"Are you sure you wanted to spend that much on your brother?"

"Mother, he is my best friend and my brother, I don't mind spending money on him, especially when we're turning sixteen," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

"Well alright, but don't tell him how much they were, he'll only get angry."

"But we both know that I can easily beat him in an argument or in a fight," Miranda answered with a small smile, remembering the numerous times her brother had walked off the lawn with more than a few welts on his arms and back from their sparing.

Isabel remained silent, knowing that there was nothing she could say to change Miranda's mind.

The drive to their house in the mountains took half an hour but Miranda kept herself busy by looking at the endless amounts of land in Montana's northern half. The car passed through vast fields of dried grass, over rivers and around small mountains until the road to their ranch came into view. The dirt path started on the right of the highway then curved off into a field and through a gap between two mountains. As Isabel drove through the pass, the ranch unfolded in front of them. Rolling hills of green grass, riding arenas with white fences, barns big enough to hold twelve horses and large sprawling pastures where horses, goats and cows grazed together. In the center of it all stood a white ranch house; three stories tall with wide windows and a porch that wrapped around the perimeter of the building.

"It's so much better than the city," Miranda said, gazing at the scene before her.

"So much bigger you mean," Isabel said.

"That too."

Isabel stepped on the gas peddle and sent the car roaring down the paved driveway to the garage.

* * *

Ok hope you liked it... next chapter: homecoming.

R&R please!


End file.
